


Cad Berry Easter Bunny

by Sandsstill



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandsstill/pseuds/Sandsstill
Summary: Just something to chase boredom away-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Cad Berry Easter Bunny

CAD-BERRY EASTER BUNNY

"It's your turn!"

Judy narrowed her eyes on her sister and squinted through an agitated gleam. "The teenagers are supposed to do this, and why is it me all of the sudden? Any of you can do this!"

Several of her siblings looked at each other. She rolled her eyes as her eldest sister Julie stepped forward and cinched her shoulders. "Please Judy? They all refused to help this year because they don't want to be seen in it and the little ones are expecting it too. You are the first bunny cop and they would think it was really special if they saw you instead anyway. Its tradition. You know we do this every year and the costume fits you better than it does anyone else because you are..."

The purple eyed doe lowered her brow and let out a defeated breath as they stared at her pleadingly. "Fine." She said flatly and her eyes flew open as they exploded around her. It wasn't long before she was dressed in a familiar little dress that had wings attached to it and they were corralling her into the open top of a large chocolate egg. "Wait! Hey hey- When did you guys start doing this? And why did they not do this this morning when they had the....”

Julie shoved an umbrella in her paw and Judy's eyes flew open as several of her siblings lifted a large vat of chocolate over her head. The doe popped the umbrella open just as it started pouring over the edge and was growling as her sister’s voice started become distant.

"They postponed the egg hunt until this afternoon because we couldn't get any of the teenagers to agree to the costume this year. When the cart stops moving all you have to do is let the umbrella close and the shell will be cooled. Then just pop through the top and they will see you OK Judy?"

Judy growled again as she sucked in a breath, the sweet smell of chocolate surrounding her and making her stomach churn. She had never cared much for it and was eager to get this over with. "I can't imagine why no one else wanted to do this..." she muttered as she tugged the handle and felt the plastic pull away from the hardened shell that had formed above her. "Stupid Easter Bunny Fairy." She caught herself on one of the thicker chocolate walls and grimaced at some of the still warm chocolate that her paw had landed in. "Great, they could have at least tapped and let me know they were getting ready to move it so I didn't end up with this stuff on my paws, or given me a towel or something."

Her ears set as her sisters muffled voice came through the top of the shell. "Judy there is a little button right by your feet. When we stop, just push it with your toe and there will be a little bit of candy that will fly out as you break through the top of the egg. Just count to ten when the egg stops rolling."

Judy groaned as she let her foot feel around in the darkness and finally found a little clip her toe landed on as she tried to lick part of the chocolate off her sticky fingers. A slight lurch and she knew the egg had stopped being moved on the cart and silently counted to herself while trying to build up the correct attitude for a group of small little bunnies expecting to see a special guest. She could hear several of her brothers and sisters muffled voices seeming to get a little more distant as she reached the number two, took a deep breath and crouched to her knees. Using as much of the strength in her legs as she could without propelling herself out to land somewhere she couldn't see, she pressed the button with her toe and shot up using her folded arms to break through the top of the shell. "HAPPY EASTER!"

Sprinkles of candy and little pieces of chocolate flew in every direction as her arms flew open and out wide with a beaming smile. The doe froze as the sight in front of her registered and all she could do was blink.

Nick stood there just as frozen, ears tinted and fighting not to tip back as his eyes wondered all over the sight in front of him. Judy's ears lit up as his jaw fell open, just before a brow went up that was matched with a wide cresting grin that turned to a learing smirk as her eyes widened. The doe could barely register the sound of her brothers and sisters snickering as the fox in front of her seemed to nod his head in approval as she looked down. The chocolate egg she was encased in had several colors of tin foil wrapped around it, ridges that had been quickly set and the word CADBERRY written into the thicker section. She stopped cold and sent a heated glare at her sibling who quickly laughed and took off, leaving only a few to watch the rest of the outcome.

Judy set a smirk on her face and leaned over the side of the chocolate egg she was still standing in, meeting the eyes of her partner as she leaned out the side and rested her arm over the edge while sticking her jaw in her palm. "Figures they would give me to a Cad."

Nick only looked at her for a second, shifting his eyes back to the few siblings still snickering before a sly smirk crawled up his muzzle and his eyes flew back to her. "Well if I'm the Cad, that means you are the berry and the center of the egg is- OOF!"

A grey blur shot through the air, the few siblings still standing there were openly laughing as she landed on his chest and the fox fell over with her weight as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Nick-

The fox tipped his head to one side with an ornery smirk as she kept her paws on his muzzle. "Yeth Cawwots?" She was fighting not to giggle before her eyes went wide as he licked her paw that was still covered in chocolate and she shot back gasping as he sat up and licked his lips. His eyes only managed to meet hers for a second before he was chuckling at the blush running through her ears. "I didn't know there was an Easter Bunny Fairy. I even got to see one fly today and found out they could change colors too."

The blush that was running through her ears exploded again and her eyes shot to the few siblings still standing on the other side of the room before they all gasped as she shot from the floor. Nick jumped quickly, catching her around the waist and laughing as she squirmed to get out of his embrace before he turned her. She froze looking into a face with soft intensity, with timid eyes that met her as she let her arms drop and go limp in his grasp. "Judy," She blinked as his head tilted to the side and eyes fled for a brief second before returning to her. "I think they are just trying to get us both to say something real when we act like it isn't."

"R-real?" she stammered as her eyes stayed locked with his.

The fox half smirked, and she flinched as he gently pinched one side of her fallen ear between his finger and thumb before running them down the ridge of her ear to caress her cheek. "You know you love me." The doe stared wide eyed as several of her siblings stuck their heads back around the corner watching again. Julie was biting her claws as she watched Nick leaning a little closer with perked ears.

"I love you?" Judy nearly asked, only to watch his ears twitch as he raised both brows in question. "I love you." she stated firmly as he kept ticking his eyes to her mouth. Half a beat later, soft lips were pressed to hers and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Her siblings giggled and chuckled and Judy's tail twitched happily as Nick’s tail wrapped around her while they shared a sweet kiss. 

Nick snickered as he pulled away, watching Judy slowly open her eyes and shy them to the other side again. "I guess this means I have a real Easter bunny."

"Easter Bunny Fairy." Judy said as her ears fell, and Nick smirked before she met him with a cocky smile. "Don't put anymore cheese on this Nick, it doesn't go well with chocolate."

The fox chuckled and shrugged as he pulled her in close again. "I guess I love you will have to be enough then." The doe blinked as he smiled at her until they were both head to head in another sweet kiss.

Everyone jolted as Julie jumped, and turned their heads when she threw her arms up in exclamation. "FINALLY!" 

Happy Easter!


End file.
